Ser. No. 707,732, now U.S. Pat. 4,097,357 describes a method of regenerating zinc from an alkaline zincate solution, wherein the solution is in contact with at least two electrodes connected to a D.C. generator so that zinc particles are deposited on the negative electrode and oxygen is evolved at the positive electrode, the method having alternating periods comprising a first period in which the solution is conveyed at a sufficiently low speed (or at zero speed) so that the zinc particles are deposited on the negative electrode and a second period in which the solution is conveyed at a sufficiently high speed for the previously-deposited zinc particles to be detached from the negative electrode.
We have, however, observed that during the deposition periods the zinc particles become partially and randomly detached from the negative electrode.
Although this phenomenon is in no way detrimental to the reliability of the device, it can nonetheless reduce the energy efficiency of the process, while provoking a reduction in the quantity of zinc regenerated.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention mitigate this disadvantage and the advantages of such preferred embodiments will further be brought out and made clear in the detailed description below.